Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for authenticating a user in association with a computing device.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal®, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Many payment transactions enabled by online or mobile payment service providers such as, for example, retail purchases, payment transactions, and the like, are made electronically using electronic devices, such as mobile phones or mobile computing devices. For example, a consumer may install a payment application provided by the payment service provider on his or her mobile device to facilitate payments to various merchants or recipients. An online or mobile payment process utilizing the payment application typically includes user authentication that requires a user to enter a login identifier (ID) and/or a password to authenticate the user. Nevertheless, the authentication process may cause inconvenience to the user especially if the user is in a hurry or if a keyboard is not included with the mobile device for the user to type in the login ID or password. As such, the authentication process may delay the overall payment process and cause the payment process to take longer than making a payment with cash, which can discourage the use of online or mobile payments. Therefore, there is a need for a system or a method that implements an easier authentication process on mobile devices.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.